Un seul mot
by Erika Arau
Summary: Parfois on est au bord du gouffre alors qu'en réalité on ne cherche qu'une chose: Un peu d'amour.


**Ce n'est pas une deathfic mais c'est vrai que les trois-quarts ne sont pas joyeux... Heureusement tout se finit bien... Comme dans toutes mes fics en faite... J'ai honte de ne faire que des happy end...**

**Bon on va essayez de trouver quelque chose de plus attrayant pour la prochaine, et comme toujours j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire !**

* * *

><p>« Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? »<p>

Je l'ai rencontré un jour de pluie sur un pont désert de toute humanité.

« Pas vraiment… »

Protégé par un parapluie qui assombrissait son visage.  
>Lui donnant cet air si mystérieux<p>

« Et bien vas y, ne te gêne pas pour moi »

Mais ses paroles ne se dissimulaient pas  
>Plus cinglantes qu'une lame aiguisée<br>M'incitant à passer le pas.

« Tu me laisserais faire ? »

Curieux où simplement impassible à la situation  
>Fixant seulement l'acte en lui-même peut-être ?<p>

« Pourquoi pas… »  
>« Je vois »<p>

Comme tous les autres…  
>Un décor<br>Et même s'il en manquait un morceau  
>Le reste le comblerait et personne ne s'en inquiéterait.<p>

« Je ne m'occuperais pas de quelqu'un qui de toute façon ne le fera pas »

Sur un sourire en coin mes lèvres se dessinèrent  
>Et pendant qu'il tournait les talons<br>Mon corps flottait dans les airs  
>Glissant entre les courants du vent qui ne pouvait me ramener<p>

« C'est mal me connaitre »

Un bruit  
>Un semblant de pression<br>Et puis un doux néant salvateur

* * *

><p>« Allen ? »<p>

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent difficilement : une lumière éblouissait ma vision qui se voulait flou et me faisait plisser les paupières. Ma main tenta de l'atténuer un peu en jouant sur l'ombre qu'elle causait mais elle me faisait mal et quelque chose l'entourait tout en la serrant. De drôles de bandes claires qui allaient et venaient autour.

« Ne bouge pas trop ! Tu es à l'hôpital. On nous a dit que tu es tombé du pont, ton bras c'est cassé en arrivant au sol »

L'hôpital ? Je vois… J'avais survécu.

« Allen que c'est il passé ? Le médecin dit que tu as sauté de toi-même ! Mais c'est faux n'est-ce pas ? »

Pourquoi serait-ce incorrect ? Ne pourrait-elle pas accepter que j'en aie eu assez ? C'est vrai… Pourquoi le gentil petit garçon qui sourit en toutes circonstances aurait eu soudain marre de la vie ?

« Allen ? »

Je posais mes yeux sur elle, ma tête était encore embrumé par le sommeil dans lequel j'avais été quelques minutes plus tôt mais avait recouvert une vue suffisamment détaillante. J'avais donc put remarquer ses joues humides qui ruisselaient encore… Qu'elle bonne comédienne.

« Que c'est il passé ensuite ?  
>-Et bien… Quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance et ils t'ont ramené ici<br>-Qui ça ?  
>-Je ne sais pas trop… Un garçon. Il a laissé quelque chose d'ailleurs »<p>

Sur ce elle me tendit une lettre, mon cœur accéléra la cadence à sa vue, empourprant un peu mes joues d'une teinte proche du rosé. Mon sang quand à lui, il virevoltait dans mes veines dans une danse frénétiquement endiablée. Je pris avec douceur la courte feuille et l'ouvris avec prudence pour éviter un geste maladroit qui l'aurait peut être déchirée. A l'intérieur une feuille plus grande, pliée en deux et où quelque chose semblait avoir été écrit. L'écriture était plutôt soignée, espacée et d'une encre fait par un stylo proche de celui à bille. Mes yeux n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour y connaitre le contenu :

_Gagné._

« Allen tu a fais un pari ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Ne me dit pas que ça un rapport avec ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
>-En quelque sorte.<br>- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Et pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p>« Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? »<p>

Je l'ai rencontré un jour de pluie sur un pont désert de toute humanité.

« Pas vraiment… »

Protégé par un parapluie qui assombrissait son visage.  
>Lui donnant cet air si mystérieux<p>

« Et bien vas y, ne te gêne pas pour moi »

Mais ses paroles ne se dissimulaient pas  
>Plus cinglantes qu'une lame aiguisée<br>M'incitant à passer le pas.

« Tu me laisserais faire ? »

Curieux où simplement impassible à la situation  
>Fixant seulement l'acte en lui-même peut-être ?<p>

« Pourquoi pas…»  
>« Je vois »<p>

Comme tous les autres…  
>Un décor<br>Et s'il en manquait un morceau  
>Cette personne, peut-être s'en inquiéterait.<p>

« Je ne m'occuperais pas de quelqu'un qui de toute façon ne le fera pas »

Sur un sourire en coin ses lèvres se dessinèrent  
>Et pendant qu'il tournait les talons<br>Mon corps flottait dans les airs  
>Glissant entre les courants du vent qui ne pouvait me ramener<p>

« C'est mal me connaitre »

Un bruit  
>Un semblant de pression<br>Et puis un doux baisé salvateur

Parce qu'un mot suffit toujours à faire avancer quelqu'un.  
>Et des bras pour retenir quelqu'un.<p> 


End file.
